elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Food is a necessity for survival in Elona. You will periodically have to eat during your adventure to avoid the adverse affects of hunger. As you grow hungry, your speed will decrease. If you continue without eating, your character will reach the highest level of hunger possible ("Starving!" in the bottom left corner) and start losing HP every turn. If your HP reaches zero this way, you will starve to death. Even if you continually heal yourself, you can still die directly from starvation. This is what happens when you spontaneously die with -9999 HP. This occurs most often from touch of hunger. Aside from filling your belly, most regular/cookable food trains attributes, while herbs can both train attributes as well as increase their potential. Special food types, like cyber snacks or the bread sticks in bakeries, often do not train anything, but some food types, like rabbit's tails, can produce special effects. The meats of certain rare types of creatures are also potentially capable of permanently boosting resistances. According to the Japanese Wiki, when food is cooked, the level of cooking success affects how much of an effect the stat training of normal foods have. Botched cooking (like "Kitchen Refuse") will halve the effect, while top-rank successes with cooking (like "Curry") will multiply attribute training by around 4.5 times. If food items take fire damage (whether on the ground or in your inventory if you don't have a fireproof blanket), rather than being destroyed as most items would be, there is a chance that they will instead be cooked to a completely random (but usually low) level meal. There is still a good chance they will be destroyed as well, so you will likely destroy more food than preserve this way. The cooking skill is much better in the long-term. Blessed food is 50% more filling, and has a small chance of giving you the "lucky day" bonus after version 1.14. There is no change in how much your attributes are trained, however. Cursed food forces you to vomit, and very likely causes you to lose weight, and repeated vomiting puts you at risk of anorexia (This means you abuse attributes, rather than train them, when you eat, and that you will keep throwing up everything you eat - a recommended cure is to just drink things, such as snow, until you are no longer anorexic). You still train your attributes the same amount, and vomiting makes you hungrier, so you can theoretically use this to gain extra attribute training (Anorexia is probably a mechanism to prevent abuse of this fact). Most regular forms of food, rot. Food has, functionally, "freshness points", which are reduced by one at the start of every hour (So, a food with 4 points of freshness will rot at 5:00 if you pick it at either 1:00 or 1:59). Foods that have lost freshness points do not stack with other foods of the same type with different levels of freshness. Foods like monster meat (corpses) have only 4 freshness points (rot very quickly, especially during overland travel) but others can last more than a full day, especially cooked foods, which seems to serve to multiply freshness points. Food that is placed in a freezer or cooler box will not lose any freshness points so long as they stay in the container. Further, in Elona+, lending a bottle of antiseptic into a piece of food will permanently prevent it from rotting. Eating rotten food will reduce the growth of all attributes (though any attributes it would increase may still receive a minor boost); if this causes it to fall below a certain threshold, then you will lose one point in that attribute. Rotten food given to an NPC (whether quest-related or not) might kill the NPC due to food poisoning, and this counts as if you had done it. If you have the ability to digest rotten food, which may be granted by wearing certain equipment, benefits are given as normal. Members of the Juere race have a free feats that slows digestion, meaning that you don't have to eat as often as members of other races. Starting in 1.22 (beta), if equipment made out of food (rawwork) has one of the "it maintains (stat)" equipment attributes, then eating it will give you 2,000 turn enchantment which gives a +5 to +50 bonus to your potential for that attribute. Furthermore, eating an item that increases an attribute will train that attribute by a small amount (eating an item that decreases an attribute has the opposite effect). Speed can be increased by this - a new character needs to eat about 30 speed to increase speed by 1. Equipment that decreases stats, on the other hand, can have negative effects. This can even lower stats such as luck ("You become unlucky. Your luck deteriorates."). Vomiting ends the enchantment. Finding food Like most items, food can be found in dungeons, purchased in stores, received from quests, and so on. Some herbs may be found in the wilderness, although they usually aren't very filling or nutritious. Additionally, innkeepers will feed the player until "Bloated" for a small price, although this has no nutritional benefits. As a convenient source for free food, the player can eat the bread sticks in the bakeries found in many towns, as well as the crops found in Yowyn. Eating food on display in town does not bother anyone or affect karma. You can also eat the corpses of the creatures you kill. The effects in this case differ depending on the type of monster you are eating. Some can harm you, while others can give you resistances or other useful effects. If you carry cargoes of food (bought from innkeeper or general vendor, and most characters start with a few), your character will automatically eat it whenever they become hungry while traveling the world map ("Starving" in Elona+). These have no stat benefits or other effects except to fill you up. Their base price (before Negotiation) increases with fame, roughly 3 gp per 100 fame, starting at 40 gp. Cargo foods cannot be eaten in dungeons or in quests that take you to a special map without a trick: you can put portable shelter on the ground, enter, and eat it. Types of Food Herbs Herbs are rare and powerful foodstuffs which exercise various attributes. There are 3 guaranteed herbs in the The Mine in Vernis. Other ways to get these are from jobs and salary. You may grow them on a farm using the appropriate seeds. * Alraunia improves Charisma and Learning by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Curaria improves all stats by a moderate amount (135). Note: despite its name, eating a curaria doesn't cure anything. * Mareilon improves Will and Magic by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Morgia improves Strength and Constitution by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Spenseweed improves Dexterity and Perception by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Stomafillia improves all stats by a small amount (66). Makes you bloated. In Elona+ if you have a Pot for fusion, a gardening skill of 20 and a cooking skill of 30, you may combine a food item, a curaria, a stomafillia, and one of the other four herb types (a "rare herb") to give the food item the "(Herb)" attribute. Eating that food will then exercise all exercisable attributes by a large amount, including speed. In Elona+, alraunia, mareilon, morgia, and spenseweed increase the potential of their two related stats by 2%. This potential gain is independent of your hunger level. The "herb" food created with the pot for fusion increases the potential of every attribute, including speed but not luck, by 1%. Also, the attribute experience gains from eating "herb" food do not depend on your current hunger level, unlike the experience gains from herbs and almost all other foods. Fruits Fruits improve Magic (31), Perception (17) and Charisma (10). Apples, cherries, grapes, lemons, strawberries and tangerines grow on fruit trees and may be acquired by ashing them. Fruit trees may be found in Vernis, Yowyn and Palmia as well as in wilderness areas. A fruit tree is also present on each of the player's farms. Fruit trees will always produce the same fruit. Be wary as some fruits rot quickly, and almost all rot within a day, except the aloe, which can last 72 hours. If you have a lot of cooked fruits from a successful farm, try to eat them in the order of which will rot first. * Can be found on trees. Vegetables Vegetables improve Learning and Will equally. Healthy leaves and edible wild plants are frequently found in wilderness areas. Most vegetables rot very slowly (72 h), except the leccho (which rots in only 2 h). All vegetables (except tomatoes, for unknown reasons, perhaps because in the botanical sense they are fruits) are acceptable offerings for Kumiromi of Harvest. *Added in 1.22 Beta. Can be thrown. Thrown rotten tomatoes inflicts Fury state to the target. Fish All fish can be sacrificed to Ehekatl of Luck, whether they are raw or have been cooked into meals. All fish rot in 4 hours. Standard fish improve Dexterity (24), Perception (10), Learning (24). * Manboo (マンボー or マンボウ) is a transliteration of the Japanese for ocean sunfish. Fishing These fish may be caught by fishing, and stat gains increase with value. Other *'Api nuts' will not rot and improves Magic (24), Dexterity (17) and Learning (17). You can frequently find these lying about in wilderness areas. They aren't too filling, and are the only known cookable item that can be made into sweets (for the Sweet Sweet job). *'Chestnuts' are added in the Elona+ mod. They spawn in the wilderness in a similar fashion to Api nuts and can also be cooked into non-rotting candy type foods. They inflict bleeding damage to an enemy if thrown. *'Acorns' are added in the Elona+ mod. They are found by igging on tree-type wall tiles. They are considered candy type foods and never rot. **'Gold acorns' have a low chance of being dropped from tree-type tiles. They can't be cooked but can be sold for a high price, other than that they don't seem to be much different from regular acorns. *'Flour' will not rot and improves Strength (13), Constitution (13), Dexterity (13) and Learning (13). Usually available from food vendors. *'Raw noodles' improves Constitution (38) and Dexterity (24). Usually available from food vendors. Rots in 24 hours. Corpses Corpses are randomly dropped by slain enemies. The anatomy skill increases the drop rate. There is also a generic "corpse" item sometimes sold by food vendors which is meat. Some may provide certain resistances when eaten, although "Normal" (##) is the most resistance one may gain this way. All forms of Corpse rot in 4 hours. Corpses may be made into jerky at a ranch to preserve them. Generic corpse improves Constitution (24), Strength (17) and Charisma (3). Other corpses may give additional bonuses, but also scale the original improvements with monster type. Higher-level monsters generally give a percentage-based bonus to their attribute training. Corpses, dropped by undead monsters, are always rotten. Eggs Eggs are produced at a ranch by creatures left to breed. Eggs are most frequently produced by chickens, but like with everything ranch-related, you can get the eggs of mammals, robots, and other non-organic creatures, regardless of gender, if you wait long enough. Standard eggs train Perception, Will, and Charisma moderately. (13?) If eating the corpse of a monster has a special effect (like granting poison resistance), then there is a reduced chance of an egg giving the same benefits (or penalties). This is not true of a <Little Sister>. Misc *'Rabbit's tail' - Luck +1; rarely dropped by rabbits. *'Fortune cookie' - Prints a random fortune message. No stat gains. *'Seeds' - Not only edible, but oddly filling. Neither positive nor negative effects. *'Ration' - Does not rot, quite filling. Your starter cave has a few. No stat gains. *'Stick Bread' - Can be found on the ground in bakeries. Sometimes available for sale at general stores. No stat gains. *'Pop Corn' - Available in the Cyber Dome and sometimes general stores. No stat gains. *'Fried Potato' - Same as Pop Corn. *'Cyber Snack' - Usually available at the Cyber Dome and sometimes as drops or in general stores. Extremely filling. *'Mochi' - Can be found at general stores. Quite filling, but you have a chance of choking to death on it (According to observation done on sandbagged monsters, it does 500 points of damage when you choke on it - enough to kill most players). A nearby NPC may save you if this happens. *'Kagami Mochi' - Found from a New Year's Gift. Luck +2. *'Sister's Lunch' - Can be found at The mansion of younger sister. Reduce sanity by 30 when eaten. *'Sack of Sugar' - Unknown. *'Bottle of Salt' - Unknown. Will deal massive damage if consumed by a snail ("Ugh! Yuk!") *'Handmade Chocolate' - Created with a kit of making chocolate, or received from your pet on St. Valentine's Day (using the in-game date). Can be eaten or given to an NPC to raise relationship (must be Friend or higher or you'll be rejected). Can have various effects, depending on the options you selected when using the kit. Note that no matter what effect the chocolate might have, they will all be named "a handmade chocolate" (although they will still stack separately). Quest Rewards Attribute Training Reference Table This chart needs further testing to fill in exact values for various levels of cooking. Cooked foods will preserve the name of the base food, represented by the *. So, a lemon cooked to * sherbet level will read as "lemon sherbet". Remember that corpses and fish have additional attribute training multipliers based upon monster level or fish rarity. Cooking whales gives a much larger training bonus than regular fish. Elona+ Changes and Additions The Elona+ mod of Elona contains several new food items, detailed below. In addition, both food grown on your farm and NPC corpses killed on your ranch can now have a bonus when harvested. This bonus is displayed as a plus, and can be from 1 to 15. This increases the effectiveness of the food when eaten. Corpse quality can be increased if the rubbing special action is used a few times before the NPC is killed. Crop quality can be increased by creating organic fertilizer using perishable items placed on the compost spots added to your farm. The fertilizer can only be used on half-grown plants. There are 5 of these spots, but if your farm was built prior to the 1.19 patch, any you may have had might have disappeared. You can reset your farm by returning the map to default by pressing + while at its world map icon. But since this deletes everything inside, a better alternative would probably be to just build a new farm, as you can have multiples. As of version 1.55, cooked food that gives the flavor text, "Uh-uh, the taste is so so", "The taste is not bad", or a better reaction, will raise stamina according to their quality. New food items Elona+ corpses with special effects The Elona+ mod of Elona has many new monsters, and that means plenty of new bodies for a player to eat. Additionally, some corpses that were present in normal Elona have additional effects. The following table has been adapted from a table on the Elona+ Japanese wiki. Some of the same corpses are listed above, but this chart confirms that the effects are still present. Some of the quotes when the corpses are eaten are obviously wrong, but since there are so many to go over they may not end up completed. 'Main statistic and skill training' 'Resistance gain' 'Other special effects' Category:Items Category:Food